


Flufftober #15: Breathless

by NeelyO



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Partners like to tease, Puppies like to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Cam & Stephen try to catch their collective breath.
Relationships: Stephen Christopher Anthony/Cameron Hobbs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #15: Breathless

“We are NOT that old,” Stephen said, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, we _are_ both 30 now,” Cameron retorted, panting more than just a little. 

“But both of us dance and sing at the same time for our _full-time jobs_ ,” Stephen nearly whined. 

“And we’ve both been on a forced break for several months now. Plus, would you really call the staging in DEH ‘dancing’?” Cameron said with a smile. 

Stephen glared over at his partner, the love of his life. It was a well-worn argument that was actually more teasing than anything.

“At least I’m still employed, unlike some people in this apartment,” Stephen said haughtily, biting back a smile.

He groaned as he rolled over on the floor and sat up. He looked around the apartment in a sudden panic. “Hold on, where is he? Where's the little monster? We were chasing him, playing hide and seek, and now where is he?”

Cameron sat up quickly. “This much quiet can’t be a good thing! Auggie? Where are you Auggie-doggie?”

Stephen hauled himself to his feet with a sigh to begin the search for their 8-month-old Cockapoo “son.” The puppy was everything to him. And was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Cameron's tour of Aladdin is closed. SCA's tour of Dear Evan Hansen (DEH) will be back!
> 
> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
